City Of Brotherly Love
by grlvct
Summary: After COLS, Clary and the others are trying to go back to normal as much as they can. Jonathan/Sebastian hasn't come back yet like he promised, so they wait and wait till the moment hits them. What will he do if he gets his hands on Clary? The more important question is How much will he go through to get her?...
1. Chapter 1

_**So this takes place after COLS and yeah….ENJOY!**_

"Clarissa Adele Fray!" He shouted from below her. She giggled and walked farther on the beam. She was never afraid of heights and she had been up on the beam suspended 50ft in the air so many times that it didn't bother her. But what was different this time is that she wasn't wearing her harness like she was supposed to. "I swear you're trying to get yourself killed. Now get down here before I need to come up and get you." She heard the smirk in his voice.

She teased him. "And what will you do once you get up here, Jace Lightwood?"

That was it for him, he climbed up the rock wall next to the beam so fast he was already half way up when she realized he was climbing. That's one thing she loved about him, _determination._ But at the moment determination was heading right at her. He jumped onto the beam like it was nothing and the thing shook vigorously. Clary screamed trying to catch her balance. Jace brought her in his arms and leaped down from the beam, causing another scream to escape from her throat.

"Jeez will you stop shaking, were already on the ground. " He laughed in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were on the ground again with her still in his arms. She hit his chest. "Hey what's that for?"

She glared at him, "For giving me a heart attack! I thought we were plunging to our death."

"oh come on you got to give me more credit than that. Do you think I would do that?" His innocent smiled faltered with the mischief in his eyes.

She laughed, "You? Yes but now that you've got me..what are you gonna do with me?"

"Maybe some of this…" He brought his lips to hers gently. Then they came after her with hunger.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned and saw Alec standing in the doorway. Isabelle trailing in after a minute of awkward silence. "If you're both done playing swap spit then maybe we can go to work?"

Jace sighed and let Clary down. She fixed her top and forced her blush to go away. "Now that you ruined are hot swap spit session then I guess we will have to. What's the problem?"

"Demons at Pandemonium tonight, Lots of them are gonna be there we heard." Alec spoke up.

Clary smiled at the memory where she first met the three. But then she thought about the task at hand. "Why?"

Isabelle flung her arm over Clary's shoulder. "Good question, that's what we're going to find out." Her smile widened. "I say we let Clary play the sexy bait tonight. She just got this new dress I picked out for her that is dying for some action."

Clary's eyes widened but Jace beat her to responding. "If you think your dangling my girlfriend in front of thirsty demons then the answer is no."

"Oh come on. Clary is a big girl and can handle herself, besides we're gonna be there."

Everyone looked at her. Alec seemed amused, Isabelle was smiling with hope and Jace seemed like_-well Jace._ "Fine, I'll do it."

"Clary letting her claws out!" Isabelle cheered. "Now we have to go get ready. Be downstairs at 9 boys!" She pulled Clary with her and skipped out of the room.

"I look like stripper."

Isabelle applied more lip gloss to her lips. "Now smudge and yeah a hot stripper!" Clary rubbed her lips together.

She shook her head and laughed. "Jace is going to Kill you.."

"Jace is going to love me when he sees what I've done with you. He maybe loves innocent, sweet, darling Clary but trust me he wants fuck sexy, daring, mini dress Clary tonight!"

"IZZY!" She shouted and blushed so much it looked like she had way to much blush on.

Isabelle snorted. "Don't tell me you two haven't done the deed yet. Jace has been heavenly fire free for 2 weeks now and I don't believe it that the second he came back from Silent City you didn't jumped his bones." Clary's silence made Isabelle spin around. "God Clary, no. Don't tell me you're still a virgin."

Clary rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal. When were ready, were ready." She looked at the clock. "shit it's already 9:05!" She grabbed her coat and waited for Isabelle to join her in the hallway.

"I'm just pointing out to you that Jace Lightwood is very ready for Clary Fray."

"Since when were you so involved in your brother's sex life?"

She smirked. "Since Magnus and Alec told me a while ago to stay out of theirs."

They were already in front of the club when Jace finally commented on her outfit. The second he saw her, his eyes had widened but he kept quiet and kissed her softly when she came up to him. "Dear Jesus Clary." He whispered in her ear as they walked into the already loud club.

"What?" She saw his gaze skimming over her bare legs. "Do I look okay?"

He groaned. "_Okay?_ Damn Clary you have no idea how many things I want to do to you right now."

Isabelle pulled Clary closer to her, cutting into their conversation. "I just saw five demons in the past minute. Something is wrong. They all shouldn't be here." She shook her head. "Alec take Jace and get far away from us. If they see us with you we're screwed." She said through clenched teeth so it looked like she was smiling at Clary.

Alec pulled Jace away and disappeared in the crowd of people. Clary started dancing with Isabelle and for few minutes she forgot why they came there.

Then she felt a presence behind her. "You alone, baby?" The voice was deep and cocky. They wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her close. She looked up at Isabelle.

"Just here with my friend."

One hand skimmed her arm up. "Perfect." Then she was pulled away from Isabelle. He kept her faced away from him still and danced with her, tightly against him. She could have been dancing with Brad Pitt for all she knew. His hand rested on her thigh and slowly pushed her dress up. She stiffened at his touch_. This is going too far._ Then he pressed his lips against her neck. _Yep way too far._ Before she could push him off her a dagger flew out of nowhere.

She finally turned around to look at the demon. He was a tall brunette with blue eyes, very good looking. The dagger pierced his heart; he made a gurgling noise and then disappeared.

She groaned at the thought that popped into her mind, _Jace saw what was going on and killed the thing._

But then Jace was at her side a minute later. "Are you okay? The dagger didn't hit you right?"

She looked at him. "You didn't throw it?"

"No?" His nose scrunched up.

_If none of them threw it then who did? Was there another shadowhunter here? Did one of his demon friend grow impatient and wanted her for himself? _

"Alright I say we get out of here. The demons fled after this guy died." He wrapped his around her and led them toward the door.

She felt this weird sense that someone was watching her. That feeling you get when you're in the shower. She turned her head and looked back.

She saw a flash of white blondish hair and a grin. She knew that combination from anywhere.

_Jonathan. _

**ALRIGHT! Started a second story which I'm excited about…. Reviews please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys are enjoying so far! It's 3:31am by me so thank me for staying up so late and writing. Well I guess the insomnia helps hahah….**_

They all sat in the Library with Maryse. They didn't both go to their rooms to change yet, the second Clary told them that she saw Sebastian they ran back to the Institute.

"I'm telling you it was him." Clary said.

Jace was pacing back and forth, "Clary we believe you it's just why he was there I can't think of anything." He stopped and looked at her.

Isabelle sat up in the arm chair she occupied. "Because Sebastian is a creep and was probably stalking Clary and all of us!" She walked out of the room; her harsh tone surprised Clary and frowned as she left.

Alec sat down next to her on the couch. "Don't worry she's just frustrated. You could have gotten hurt and none of us realized he was there. She's mad at herself, not you."

She smiled at him but then a scream ruined the tender moment. They all shot up_. Isabelle's scream._ Alec and Jace were already out the room with Clary and Maryse behind them.

"Iz what's wro-Oh my god." When Clary rounded the corner she saw what Alec was shocked about. On the wall was red paint, no blood, that displayed an arrow leading into Clary's room.

Isabelle was tearing up which was unheard of with her. Her mother held her tightly away from the door. "Look in her room." Alec, Jace and Clary opened the door wider.

Clary at first didn't know what she was looking at but then it hit her. She muffled a cry and held on to Jace. "Are- those aren't what I think they are." Jace pulled her closer, silently answering her question. Alec walked into the room. A card was set in between the Angel Wings.

_Not again,_ Clary thought.

"What does it say?" Jace asked.

He cleared his throat. "I know you saw me, Clarissa."

Her breathing picked up. He was back and she felt helpless. The thought of her brother was so daunt. Her mind was haunted with nightmares of him. Most of the nights she would wake screaming, others she cried her eyes out. Jace was always there for her and even though the others didn't mention it, she knew they could hear her pathetic cries.

"Mom how did he get in here? The Institute should have kept him out; I thought it was safe here."

"I'm calling Magnus and extra Shadowhunters over right now. Boys take care of the girls." She handed Isabelle over to Alec. Before she turned the corner to get back to the Library she stopped. "Keep Clary away from that room and all of you stay together the rest of the night."

All they could all do is nod.

*  
"Another angel." Isabelle whispered. She sipped the tea Alec had made for them all.

They opted out of staying in one of their rooms and brought pillows and blankets into the common room. The fire place was blazing and they had sat in silence for most of the time.

Alec sighed, "Where is he getting them?" No one knew the answer to the question.

"He's coming for us."

They all looked at Clary.

Jace nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "Don't say that."

"It's true. He told us that weeks ago and now he's back. He probably wants to kill us all for ruining his plan to rule the world. He obviously tried to kill me tonight with that dagger."

Isabelle laughed. "He did it because he didn't like that demon touching you. Not because he wanted to kill you, he could have easily hit you with it."

"Well that's why I thought Jace threw it because he was pissed about the demon on me."

He suppressed a smirk. "The son of a bitch beat me to it."

"_JACE!_ That's her mother you're talking about." Alec and them all burst into laughter.

But soon after Clary couldn't help but blurt out, "I'm scared."

"Nothings gonna happen to us Clary. The clave with find him and he won't be able to get in here ever again. I doubt he could take all four of us if he tried."

_He won't be able to get in here ever again. He won't be able to get in here ever again. He won't be able to get in here ever again._ The words played in her mind.

"Did they search the house?" she asked.

"Um not yet I think."

No it's not possible. He wouldn't stay here! They could tell if he was right? But Clary had this bad feeling inside her. "I think he's still here."

You could tell that the idea alarmed them but then Jace laughed, obviously trying to cover up his worry. "No, Clary he can't still be here. The place is big but where do you think he would be?"

She stood up, "I'm being serious. I can feel him just like I did at the club. He's here still."

"Thank god we changed into gear." Clary shifted in her outfit, when she first got it with one look at it she knew it would be uncomfortable. Surprisingly she could move around freely in the black leather and it felt like nothing on her. Jace was more than thrilled each time he saw her in it. Isabelle pulled her whip from her belt. "I swear when I see that Demon's ass I'm taking off his whole arm instead of his hand." A loud bang came from the Library. "MOM!"

But when they stepped into the hallway it was in gulfed in flames.

"We have to get mom!" she shouted but Alec pulled her away from the flames.

"Maryse can get out herself trust me. We need to find a way out first." Jace led them the other way which went to their bedrooms. "We can use my window, it has a fire escape."

The fire trailed behind them growing rapidly. Clary didn't know what started it but she knew Sebastian had something to do with it. They pasted her bedroom and she stopped.

"I'm getting something from my room." When Jace protested she yelled at him she would be fine. "I'll be two seconds! Just go!"

Alec pulled him away and they disappeared from her sight. In her room she turned on the light and looked around. The angel wings had been removed but she still was creeped out.

"Ugh where is it!" She frantically searched the room for her necklace Jace gave her. She took it off when she was in the shower and forgot to put it back on. She opened her nightstand draw and shuffled through the papers.

The door slammed shut causing the room to shake a little. She stopped going through the drawer. "There's a fire outside your door and you're looking for what? _Your teddy bear?"_ He laughed.

Her bones ached at the voice, the last time she heard it was that night at the ceremony. It was calm, his calmness always infuriated her. She turned around expecting to see him standing there with his hands in his pockets. She was right but didn't expect him to be this close, only inches away from her face. She gasped.

He grinned. "Did my little sister miss me, Clarissa? You got taken away from me too soon for my liking."

She snorted. "Taken away? I separated Jace from the _pyscho_ you are to save him. Too bad it didn't kill you." His smile melted away.

He grabbed her jacket and flung her at the wall. She slid down to the floor and pain erupted in her right shoulder. His footsteps pounded on the floor as he made his way over to her. He took a fistful of her hair, dragging her head up to look at him. She screamed for him to let go. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. If you won't respect me as your brother you will respect me as your mate!"

"_Fuck off."_ She spat out. Her breath caught with a whimpered when he back handed her across the face. Her face stung but she just glared at him.

His grip on her hair tightened like it was a leash of a dog; he probably thought she was his pet. _"Clarissa, Clarissa, my dear. _I believe you're just going to love the new apartment."

She had no intention of going anywhere with him. Jace was nowhere to be found; didn't he realize she wasn't with them? Of course he had to. He would be here in a minute and until then she had to deal with Sebastian. "Get off."

He growled in her ear, "Your devein when your angry." His hand grabbed her chin and lifted her face to his. She wanted to throw up when their lips touched. His were soft and warm but had such an intensity to them they felt like pure ice.

This is _wrong,_ so disgustingly wrong. She wanted out of this. Her body shook as she squirmed away from him. His iron grip moved to her shoulders.

"Jace!" she screamed. Her back hit the wall.

"Crying for your little angel boy? How cute. Haven't you realized there's a reason why your room isn't up in flames yet?"

She choked on her words. "How did you set it?"

He chuckled and didn't answer then brought his knee to her stomach. She groaned and slumped against him. His left arm scooped her up under her knees and his right under her shoulders. She tried to fight back but couldn't in his hold. "When we get back you're drinking straight from the cup, Clarissa."

_Cup? What- No!_ The cup that would turn her into his little thing to order around. If she drank the smallest drop of it he could make her do anything. God knows, she would not do the _anything_ he wanted from her.

"Sebastian let me go." Her voice was stern but he wasn't listening. Not to the last part at least.

He carried her toward her closet. "I've taken back my name of Jonathan now. You will address me with it. I plan to make our claim after you've drunk from the cup. So stop squirming, soon enough you can have me." Her face showed the disgust but he didn't seem to notice. He opened the closet door and she gasped. It was certainly _not_ her closet. When he finally stepped through fully she realized he portaled with her closet.

She decided to stop fighting back to save her strength. He wasn't hurting her now but when he advanced on her she would be ready.

Looking around, they were in another apartment. It seemed similar to the old one she destroyed but it had different colors and concept. Unlike the other house, this one had the colors of blue and white. She didn't take Valentine for the cheery blue kinda person. This must have been designed by him so the reason for his actions confused her. From where she stood_- was held_, there was a living room, a kitchen, a hallway and then glass stares that led to an upstairs.

The living room had one large couch and then a smaller one and two arm chairs. There was a fireplace but it didn't feel homey. At the Institute they had pictures of them on their fireplace but this one only had a vase with flowers and two small sculptures.

She thought back to the memory of her fighting with Jonathan by the glass stairs in the other house.

Her feet touched the floor and then she finally realized he had put her down. She spun around trying to push him away but he caught her arms. A smirk rose on his face. Then he pulled her down the hallway, she tried to break free but he wouldn't have it.

He finally stopped in front of two doors, white and embezzled with gold. With his free hand they opened and revealed a bedroom. He threw her toward the bed and she fell onto it. Before she could get up she heard a familiar sound, the sound she always heard on her favorite crime shows_. Hand cuffs_. Her right wrist was handcuffed to the bed post.

Her heart sped up as she thought that he was going to take her. But he was walking toward the door to leave. "Hey! Where are you going?" The handcuffs clang into the bedpost as tried to get up.

He took both handles of the doors and started closing them. "See you in a few hours, little sister." Then the doors shut firmly, leaving her alone. As much as she hated his presence she didn't want to be alone in a place she didn't know.

The room was big and the bed she sat on was a king size. There were two doors besides the entrance doors and if she had to guess they led to a closet and a bathroom. Other than that there was only a small vanity table, a nightstand and table with two chairs in the room. She groaned and sank into the bed.

Why didn't she go with Jace or ask him to stay with her? Now she was regretting every decision she has made that night. The first started with going to the club and dancing with the demon. She mentally reminded herself to ask Jonathan about that later.

She felt tired and stupidly let herself fall asleep, but it had been hours and Jonathan never came back. Her breathing became light and her eyelids drooped closed. She started to forget where she was when suddenly she felt this weird feeling in her throat. _Liquid?_ Her eyes snapped open. Jonathan stood next to the bed with the blasted cup he had made months ago. His eyes showed curiosity while his grin showed mischief. She leaned over the bed and tried to throw up the black goo but in was already in her system and making its way into her blood stream. She raced toward the bathroom door, flinging it open, went up the mirror and looked at herself.

She expected to see a monster or something but nothing seemed different.

_Then she felt it._

Her grip tightened on the counter and her head hung down. She screamed out in pain. The demon blood was contradicting with her Angel blood. She thought it would be harmless like the other shadowhunters but since she had extra Angel blood it burned like hell. A horrible idea flashed in her head; _will her rune power be gone? _Jonathan wasn't that stupid to give up her talent, was he?

Finally the pain was going down. Her memory started getting fuzzy along with it. "Shh don't worry," her brother's hand rubbed her shoulder lightly. She looked up in the mirror. He was standing directly behind her. When she looked at herself again she realized she was shaking and beads of sweats were on her forehead. She felt _horrible_. "You won't remember this in a few minutes. But just so you know… by the end of this all, you will have helped me killed all your friends and family." She flinched at his words. "The world is burning Clary and were gonna stand on its ashes. _Together._"

_**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter and I'm not sure why? But yes someone wrote a review telling me to put more detail into things and I hope I delivered. I will tell you that I'm only 15 and I've never taken a writing class other than English in school. (I am this upcoming school year-YAY!) So I don't know but I think I don't completely suck at writing lol. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**FAN-GIRL, thank you! Lol for your reviews and thanks to everyone else who has been giving me back great feedback! But trust me I know it didn't seem like the story would go this way but it's not what you think, I promise!**_

_**I think I should mention I do not own The Mortal Instruments! *cough* **_**sadly**_** *cough cough***_

_**Also I'll say a little incest in this chapter but not the big SHA-BANG you're thinking. No likey, no ready.**_

You know that warm orange light you see when your eyelids are closed and its day time? That's what Clary awoke to. She didn't remember where she was or why she was there. The room was not familiar and neither was the bed she laid in. She threw the covers off her body, making her way to the slightly open door, and peered outside. The hallway was empty so she figured it was safe to leave the room. There were no photos on the wall making it harder for her to tell who lived here.

"Ah you're up." The voice was from behind but she knew who it came from.

She turned around. "Jonathan?" Her eyes must have shown confusion because he chuckled and leaned against the wall.

"The one and only. How was your sleep, Clary?"

_Was she supposed to feel safe with him?_ She couldn't remember anything. Her last memory was of her at the park with Simon a few days ago. She shook her head, confused. "Why can't I remember anything?"

He looked confused as well. "You mean you don't remember the fight? Clary, Jace attacked you when you tried to break up with him. He said if he couldn't have you no one could." This was news to her, shocking heart breaking news. Why in the hell would she break up with Jace and why would he attack her because of that? "When I found you, you were passed out and he was about to kill you. I brought you back here so you could be safe." His finger brushed the side of her face. She was about flinch away but then realized it felt good. She felt comfortable with him. "I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore."

She was shocked, "Them? What did Iz and Alec do?"

"They helped him. They said brother before brother's girlfriend." He shrugged like it was nothing but the words slammed into her like bricks. She could feel tears coming. "Don't be upset." A shudder of happiness ran through her after his words. _Weird?_ All the sudden she was happy.

She smiled. "Thank you Jonathan."

_Was she supposed to hate him?_ Deep down inside her mind was screaming something but she couldn't make out the words. All she knew was Jonathan's words were clear and she believed them.

"We have an errand to run. So if you need a few minutes to fresh 'in up then I'll be waiting in the living room." He turned around before she could answer and left. When she went into her bathroom she realized something was different about her. She couldn't place a finger on it but she felt different.

Fixing her hair and makeup, she tried to ignore that weird feeling. She put her boots back on and headed to the living room. How did she manage to fall asleep in her shadowhunter gear? Then she saw Jonathan standing there waiting for her.

"Take this stele, hopefully you won't need these but take two seraph blades too." He handed her the three objects and waited for her to put them in her belt securely.

She took a deep breath. "So where are we going?" He grinned.

"So what did the Institute take from you?" She asked him.

The door popped open without trouble, she thought that it was strange they had a back door; she shrugged it off as they walked inside. A spiral black staircase was right in front of them. It looked old and rarely used but as they climbed it she noticed it was very sturdy. She realized Jonathan was answering her question.

"A book that was passed down in our family for a long time. Don't you think it's fair to keep one of our family heirlooms even if it's powerful?" She nodded. "Well that my dear, is why we're here. They've taken our book and we need to get it back." She nodded again obediently causing him to smile. "Good Girl."

Once they reached the top of the stairs Clary was puzzled. The part closest to the door of the Library's entrance was burned badly. "How did _that _happen?" She cocked her head at Jonathan.

"Don't worry about it. Keep watch for me."

He began to go through the shelves close to Maryse's desk. She kept her eyes fixed on the door. She could have sworn she heard a voice outside the door. She walked closer to hear better, then she recognized the voice. _Jace!_ But then her excitement faltered when she remember what Jonathan told her. He tried to kill her!

"_She disappeared, I was stupid enough to let her out of my sight and now she's gone, just like that. It just doesn't make sense!"_ She heard a bang that sounded like he punched the wall.

"_The Clave is looking everywhere for her Jace, don't worry we'll find her."_ That voice she knew belonged to Alec.

She turned and whispered. "Jonathan, someone's outside." His head snapped to her direction.

Her frowned slightly but then replaced it with a smile. "I found what I was looking for. I was just hoping for a little more time to look around." He motioned for her. "Come here." She was about to grasp his out stretched hand when the door opened.

"Jace, I'm telling you-" His eyes widened then sharpened when he saw them. "Jace!" But Jace was already ready with a glowing seraph blade.

"Sebastian," he spat out. "Let her go or I swear your death will be even more painful then I planned it to be. Trust me I have a very nice imagination."

Jonathan took her hand in his and laughed. "As you can see angel boy, Clarissa isn't pulling away." Jace's gaze looked at their held hands. "My _beautiful _sister has finally accepted her place."

Jace's eyes went cold, colder than they were before. She was suddenly terrified that it was aimed toward her. Well half to her and the other half to Jonathan. "What did you do to her? Clary whatever he tells you is a lie! Remember that baby."

Then she was angry. "Don't call me that!" They all flinched a little, including Jonathan at her harsh tone. Jace's hurt expression had no effect on her like it did in the past. "Let's go Jonathan." The last thing she saw was both the lightwood boys running toward them and then she was in an unfamiliar room. Not really a room but a huge open center. That was all she could think of to call it. She turned to Jonathan. "Where are we now?"

"Headquarters for our ruling and for our army." She looked up and around. I was clearly four stories; the center of the room had a big M made from tiles in the marble. Railing surrounded each level, making the balcony effect for someone who was in those hallways. It shape was somewhere in between a square and a circle but the thing that caught her eye the most was the beautiful vines that hanged and clawed to the pillars that held the building up. She wondered if they were real. Catching her eyes he spoke again. "I thought you might like those. Had warlocks put them in to the stone columns so they are in fact real and bloom during the spring and summer." She smiled as they continued down one hallway.

She realized the place was just like you would picture it in a movie. He had showed her their weapons rooms, training rooms, housing rooms, common rooms, etc. It seemed like a college for shadowhunters now that she thought about it but more regal and at the same time scary. You wouldn't want to be out of hand in a place like this. Of course there were shadowhunters everywhere but each time she saw one they bowed to her and Jonathan. It wasn't like they were all young either, somewhere easily in their early fifties.

She finally asked, "So why do you have an army?"

He chuckled but then stopped at two big metal doors. She was guessing this was the destination he was trying to take her to. "Let's go in my study and then we'll talk." When she entered the room she was impressed.

Book shelves lined the walls_, scratch that_, more like the book shelves were the wall. Every corner was filled with books. Besides the room being huge and open she could feel it was perfect for him. It had a certain grace that was only fit for a Morgenstern, as Valentine would probably say. She nodded, "Nice."

He sat down on one of his couches that were in the room. He grinned when she sat next to him. "It's like my home away from home. I hope you enjoy it because you'll be here a lot. Now let's talk business, ask away."

She thought of the three questions she'd been dying to ask. "One, Why is there an army of shadowhunters here? Two, Why did they all bow to us? And Three, What's in the book we stole back?"

He nodded as if he thought her questions were understandable. "The army is for us. We control them and will us them to achieve what we plan to do. Which answers the other question with because we're their leaders. The book is an ancient demon artifact that answers that will unlock something I need."

"What are _we_ planning to do?" She was surprised at the _'we'_ in the statement. He wanted her to help him decided things; she felt a twinge of excitement go through her.

He tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her left ear. "Anything we want. Soon the clave will be in our control as with the Downworlders and Demons. Everyone at our feet, begging their _King and Queen_ for mercy." He kissed the small space between her jawline and neck. She had a slight urge to pull away but didn't. He pulled back for a second but then connected their lips together.

She stiffened and pulled away. "I don't-" But he shut her up by brushing his thumb over her lips.

"This is okay, don't worry. Relax." She nodded. Her mind was telling her that it was alright to go ahead and kiss him, nothing was wrong with it. Her lips touched his for a second time and he deepened the kiss.

_He's your brother! This is gross. Stop it!_ He pushed her down on the couch to lie down_. No, this is fine. They didn't grow up together- He's still your blood!_ His lips moved to her neck again as he climbed on top of her. One hand under her neck and the other on her hip pushing her closer. _We're not humans and those laws of Incest don't apply to us. _The word Incest was enough for her to get uncomfortable. But her body physically wouldn't allow her to push him away. She wanted to do what Jonathan wanted, whether or not she wanted it.

His hand was snaking up to her chest when a loud knock came at the door. He sat up with a groan and straightened his shirt. She didn't even realize she had pushed it up with her own hands. Clary sat up too when he growled at the person on the other side of the door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal the person who clearly annoyed Jonathan with the interruption. She took in the girl's figure all the way up to her eyes. They smirked at her even though her face was showing off a cool smile. Clary blinked a few times making sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. But there she was standing a few feet away from her.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, Jonathan." She was wearing shadowhunting gear and stood with a big thick notebook folded into her chest by her crossed arms. "Clary, it's been awhile."

Jonathan seemed to take pleasure in her speechless look. "Meet our General, Clary. I'm sure you remember her…"

_***evil laugh* cliffhanger I know! Let's see if you guys can guy who is part of Team Bad. Thanks for the reviews guys, trust me they mean a lot! I wanted to post this last night but I was too tired to and it wasn't proof read or anything lol. **_

_**Also you can probably tell that the affect the cup caused her was that she does listen to whatever Jonathan tells her but her mind still semi contradicts it. So she isn't like everyone else who is vicious and has basically no minds but her attitude is changing as you can tell with Jace.**_

_**Till next time! Xoxo **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just want to say that some of the reviews are getting hurtful. This is MY story people and I will leave it on a cliffhanger if I want and I will do whatever I want with the characters. Just because Clary is with Jonathan now doesn't mean that things will stay that way! I get it with the whole Clace shit; I love them to but suck it up and wait till the goddamn story is finished! And personally I love Jonathan and that's why he is in all my stories, his character interests me just like it did in the TMI books. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews, really, but just ease up a bit on the constructive criticism! Remember No likey No ready!**_

Maryse was pacing back and forth. "How could she do this? She was with him willingly! That book they have stolen is not something that should be in anyone's hands, especially the son of Valentine's hands."

"Woah mom, Clary is under something. She snapped at Jace like she hated him when the last time they saw each other they were cuddled up on a couch. She hates Sebastian more than anything." Alec put a hand on Jace's shoulder.

_Don't worry she's still in there_, was the private message he was sending to his parabatai.

"Alec, do you know how bad this looks for her? Helping her brother! The clave is already worried about Sebastian and now that he has Clary, they can do anything." She rubbed her temples slowly.

"Why would he act all the sudden now that he has Clary? What stopped him before that isn't stopping him now?" Jace was glad Alec asked the questions because he thought if he opened his mouth Maryse would be fuming after the choice of words he had for her were spoken.

She sat down at her desk and looked at Jace. Even though she was basically ripping apart his girlfriend, she still tried to act like she was caring how he felt with the subject. When he wouldn't look at her she continued. "One thing the clave has learned about Mr. Morgenstern is that he wants Clary more than _anything._ They believe the only reason he has hold back an attack this long is because he has been waiting for her. I also personally believe with the book he has something planned."

"It's not her fault that that _thing _is willing to force his sister into sleeping with him and torture her at the same time!" Jace's voice was cold almost as cold as his eyes that connected with Maryse's.

She cleared her throat and looked away. "Jace, I know this isn't the easiest topic for you-"

He rose to his feet and slammed his hands down on her desk, causing her to flinch at his motion. "Don't you _**dare**_ make this her fault. All I care about is getting Clary home and un doing whatever he's done to her. If you don't want to help then I'm fine with going to the Clave by myself and asking for their help."

She blinked a few times, as if she were wondering whether or not he was being serious. In a way his words were a threat. A threat that meant, _If I go and tell them you will not help in capturing Sebastian then you will be on mine and the Clave's bad side._ Then she nodded.

"Aline…" Clary stood up and walked over to her. She was trying to remember everything she could about the girl. When her eyes closed she saw an image of her kissing Jace then she saw her with her cousin Sebastian- no Jonathan. "Jonathan killed your cousin, Why are you here?"

Aline gave a confused look to Jonathan and he was at Clary's side in a minute. "How do you remember that?" He took his hand in hers and made her look at him. "That was an accident Clary. Remember? Her cousin attacked me and I did it to protect myself." His words were slow as if he were teaching them to her. Then her mind realized that Aline's cousin's death was an accident.

She smiled, "Sorry I'm forgetting a lot of things today." He directed her to sit down on the couch and when she was comfortable he took Aline's arm and pulled her into the hallway. She was so curious why they were both suddenly off put. Jonathan was _never _off put. Her mind told her it was rude but before she could listen to it she yanked her sleeve up and drew a hearing rune on her forearm. Then almost instantly she could hear their conversation.

"_What do you thinks going on? No one who's drank for the cup is like this." Aline's voice was clear as if she were right next to Clary. _

"_It's been happening all day. I have to put things there that should already be there. It didn't affect her as much as the others."_

"_Is this going to cause us problems? I haven't worked this hard-" Her words got cut off by his._

"_Clary isn't a problem and I haven't worked this hard to get her back to have you think you have say in her and my decisions. Deal with it." _

She could hear Aline gulp and could picture it in her head. She pulled her sleeve down and picked up a book on the side table. She was thankful that when the door opened she hadn't been caught ease dropping. But the relief wasn't enough to block out their words.

_Why would Clary be a problem? What in the hell does her forgetfulness have to do with this cup Aline talked about? Did something happen-?_ She was taken out of her thoughts when Jonathan pulled her up from her seat. She was so deep in thought she didn't even feel his hands when he apparently took hers in his or when he took the book from her grasp.

"You were reading the Encyclopedia?" He eyed the book now on the couch.

She laughed and tried to brush it off with a shrug.

His eyes searched hers. "Something wrong?" She shook her head maybe too quick but he didn't seem to realize. "Good, we're going to an event tonight and I need you to go get ready."

She nodded. "You're not going to come with me? I don't even know where to go." She sounded as if he was her life line and from being away from him she would drop _dead_. But she didn't know anyone here except him and Aline.

"I had a dress brought over here for you. Aline is going to help you with your makeup and hair if you would like." Her eyes snapped to Aline. Who clearly didn't know about this offer. Her tongue moistened her lips before biting her down hard. She didn't like Aline very well but for Jonathan she would put up with the girl. "I'll see you in a few hours, Clarissa." He kissed her briefly before exiting the study.

Aline put her arm around Clary's shoulders. "Let's see if I can work with that birds nest you call hair."

* * *

Clary shimmed and pulled the dress up on the top. She didn't feel comfortable wearing the item but if it made Jonathan happy then she would have to. But she wasn't happy when she saw Aline was in Shadowhunting gear and wasn't being forced to wear a dress like she was. Her hair was still curly and free but it was tamed down to look more elegant. Clary reached to rub her eye that was burning from the eyeliner but Aline's hand slapped her hand down. "Do not ruin my master piece."

The words brought something back to Clary, a memory of Isabelle doing her makeup. She frowned._ How could she loose Jace and her friends? _Her mind told her that they weren't her friends anymore.

They walked down the empty hallway carefully, Aline didn't mention till they were about to leave, that Clary had to wear six inch heels she could barely walk in. Aline told her she was too short and with the heels she would maybe be able to have a conversation with a person that didn't involve the other person leaning down to hear.

She knew Aline didn't like her for reasons she had no clue as to what they might be. Just when they reached the two doors they stopped. When she was about to question why they stopped a black ring box caught her eye.

Aline took Clary's hand and put the box in it. "Jonathan told me to give this to you to wear." Her eyes now focused on the object in her hand. She slowly opened it to see a ring propped up. The small band was made of stars all connected and with single diamonds in each star. "He said it is a gift but that it should also stand for the Morgenstern symbol of stars. I don't know why he doesn't just give you the family ring if you ask me."

Clary's hand moved to her neck as if an extinct. She felt the chain of a necklace she didn't realize was there before. When she pulled it out of the tight dress she saw the Morgenstern family ring on the end of it. "I already have it." Her hand wrapped around it as her eyes closed.

Jace flashed into her mind. _His growing smile. His golden eyes as they looked at her. His laugh when she would tell him a joke. _She saw images of him that brought tears to her eyes.

"Calm down, there's a bunch of people in there and trust me they will write you off weak if they see you cry." For a moment Clary thought that Aline was actually caring whether or not she made a fool of herself. Then it went away as soon as it came. "I don't stand for weak people." Clary nodded and let Aline fix her makeup.

She put the ring on her right ring finger and handed the box back to Aline, it truly was a gorgeous ring.

"Now I hate to say it but..you do look beautiful and red is a nice color on you." She didn't smile but Clary did at the subtle compliment.

_Red._

The Nephilim children's rhyme came into her head.

Black for hunting through the night

For death and sorrow, the color's white.

Gold for a bride in her wedding gown,

And red to call enchantment down.

Red, _they were having a ceremony? _The doors flew open before she could ask Aline about it. Her throat tightened. The first thing she realized was Jonathan was standing there waiting for her. The second thing she realized was that they were on a Balcony. The last thing she realized was all the people that stood below them. Jonathans hand grasped hers and pulled her forward.

The Shadowhunters below her weren't dressed up like she was. They too were dressed in their gear. The most terrifying thing was that they all stared at her.

Jonathan then spoke. "Shadowhunters, we will finally take control of what is rightfully ours. Too long we have been under the mercy of the Clave but no longer will we put up with their selfish acts. Once Idris is under our control they will have no choice but to give in or die willingly. The law is hard but the law is the law? The law is what we make it, what _we_ make it." Jonathan's head turned toward Clary as he said 'we' for the second time. "We are the master race on this world; we have protected it long enough. We have never asked for anything in return and now we will demand to be paid for our suffering.

"We will achieve this by the help of Mother. Her blood has started this _new_ race of Shadowhunters and her blood will help destroy the _old_ who hold us from our destiny. But her blood for that purpose is nothing without your King and Queens blood with it." His grip on Clary's hand tightened. "We shall combine Mothers blood along with ours and we will have a power only to have existed in dreams until now!" The crowd cheered, their fists pumped in the air. He lifted Clary's hand into the air still in his.

He let go finally giving her a moment to process his words. She didn't see the knife that appeared into his hand till it was cutting his palm. He didn't even flinch when a deep gash formed where the knife just was. Aline who had been behind them stepped forward with a silver chalice. His hand hovered over the cup that was filled with some black looking substance. Drops of his dark blood dripped into the cup. He handed the knife to her. She stared at it wondering why he wanted her to take it.

"_..nothing without your King and Queens blood.." _

She shook her head, "You want me to pour my blood into that thing?" She didn't even like getting needles, let alone cut herself with a knife.

He nodded. "It has to be given willingly; you do want to make all your people and me happy right?" She looked back at the knife. She sucked in a deep breath and took it. Biting the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't scream she drew the blade across her left palm. It stung but not as bad as she thought it would have. Her eyes examined the blood that emerged from the cut, the bright red liquid was not like Jonathans but she could tell that's what he wanted.

His own eyes showed excitement but he hid it so well she didn't think anyone but her could notice. She placed her hand over the cup and waited till five drops of her own blood fell into the cup before pulling her hand back to her. She squeezed it into a fist to slow the bleeding; she definitely wanted an iratze right now.

A dark cloud of smoke started to pour in from the ceiling. The light in the room seemed to dim and the flame from the chandeliers that hang around the room turned black. She took a defensive step back but no one else in the room seemed to fine the black smoke odd. Then a woman appeared from it. Still surrounded by smoke it looked as if the bottom of her dress cascaded into it. She smiled down at Jonathan and Clary, and then the smoke moved her to the balcony.

She took a moment to realize what was going down. _This woman- this thing was the demon Lilith. She was giving her blood to a demon! _Her head started to hurt, as if she was trying to recall something but it wasn't coming to her. _She knew this woman and she knew something was wrong but didn't know what._ She came out of her thoughts when she saw Jonathan hand Lilith the cup.

Bringing the Chalice to her lips she drank from it. A shiver ran through Clary's body. When she handed the cup back to Jonathan she turned to Clary.

"Give me your hand child." She smiled but it wasn't settling. Her teeth were pointy and creeped Clary out. But she gave her the hand that was cut. Lilith laughed, it boomed throughout the whole room. "The other hand."

She hesitated but with a glance at Jonathans nodding head she gave the demon her other hand. When her hand was clasped in between the demons two the sensation flew through her. _The demon was freezing!_ "What are you gonna do?" she asked but the woman didn't answer.

Her pointer finger tapped the ring Jonathan had given her, the clear diamonds turned black in a second. "With this ring the power is only for the King and Queen to possess. As long as you are near each other and Clary is wearing this ring the power spreads to you both." Clary's hand was released and the demon vanished.

_What power were her and Jonathan speaking of?_ She felt kind of pressured that she had something so powerful on her finger.

Jonathan's arm went around her waist pulling her close. "All that we have been preparing for will finally be in our grasp…Tomorrow, when the sky passes twilight!" His chin was higher than usual as he looked at the sea of people who praised him and her. _King and Queen_, she thought.

Clary couldn't hear the cheers and yells over her beating heart.

_**Hmm I wonder what power they are talking about. Anyone wanna guess? Please don't judge the story till the The End comes and just except that it's fabulous!**_

**_The link to Clarys outfit and the ring Jonathan gave her will be on my profile! check it out_**

_**I really gotta go to bed now but I had to finish this chapter and post it because I will be in PA for the weekend and won't be able to post the next chapter till Sunday! If I get lots and lots of reviews then I can write it on my laptop so I can post it right when I get back. **_

_**Till next time xoxo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back from PA! And at first I couldn't write this chapter but then the idea hit me and I wrote anyway ahaha….ENJOY! Because I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot.**_

Jace was in Alicante with Maryse, Alec, Isabelle and Robert. Just as they were going to call a meeting with the Clave, the Clave called a meeting with them. Jace didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing in his case. But here he stood in front of the Inquisitor and the Consul now.

The new Consul was kind but the Inquisitor who clearly didn't like Jace let it show. "Mr. Herondale-"

"Lightwood." He snapped.

"Of course, Mr. _Lightwood_. Have you been in contact with Ms. Morgenstern?" The Inquisitor never took his eyes away from Jace's, trying to grab authority, but Jace stood his ground and held his eyes with a sharp cold glare.

"That's not her last name and _No_ I haven't seen or talked to her since the day she went missing then I saw and talked to her when she was at the Institute with Jonathan a few days ago. Other than that, _no_ I haven't been _in contact_ with Ms. _Fray_." His tone was harsh. Harsher then he should be talking to these two authorities but they were trying to make it as if he was part of this crazy thing.

The Consul cleared his throat and smiled. "Jace, we are only trying to help her. Last time around you were the one who enlisted Clary in a mess with Jonathan. We wanted to make sure she wasn't after you this time around."

"I was under Jonathans control just like she is. That girl is not my girlfriend, whatever he did to her makes her do things she doesn't want. Clary doesn't want this!" How much more can he say that would make them believe him?

Robert cut in before things got out of hand, "As you can see, like Jace has said, Clary isn't in control of her actions. We've seen what that cup Jonathan has does to people. Don't blame the poor girl for being a victim. Instead of interrogating Jace we should be trying to find Sebastian. Obviously he has Clary and is planning to strike. I thought we cared about _protecting_ Shadowhunters not in criminating them."

Everyone looked at him in awe, except the Inquisitor who seemed more offended then anything. And Jace who just smirked, Robert had this soft side for Clary. Jace always thought it was because Robert had been friends with Valentine while in the circle and felt bad for her, it wasn't her fault her dad was evil.

"Of course, of course!" The consul folded his hands together. "I'm calling a meeting at once and we will begin with action." The Inquisitor huffed and stalked off without a word. The Consul smiled before trailing after the bitter man.

Isabelle turned to her dad once they were alone. "Dad that was amazing! Didn't know you had that in you." She wiggled her eyebrows and he just chuckled.

Alec smiled, "Yes, Dad is totally cool right now but time for the kiddies to go home. We have to get to that meeting." Isabelle hated when Alec threw it in her face that he could go to Clave meetings that her and Jace were too young for.

"Just wait, Alec. I'll be old enough soon and you will have no choice but to sit next to me as I embarrass you at the meetings." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Jace couldn't help but laugh at the face Alec made thinking of the horrible things she would do.

Maryse put a hand on each side of Jace's shoulders making him look at her. "Go to the Penhallow's manor with Isabelle but _behave._ Jia was acting strange on the phone when I called. We'll be back after the meeting but it might grow long."

He nodded then ran to catch up to Isabelle.

o.O.o

"Isabelle! Jace! I was just leaving for the meeting." Jia Penhallow hugged them both when they entered the house. Isabelle was less than thrilled to be here. In fact they all were less than thrilled to be at the Penhallow's but it was a last minute trip to Alicante and this was the only place for them to stay.

The Lightwoods blamed the Penhallow's for Max's death when it happened, how could they not realize that the guy playing their Nephew wasn't actually their Nephew? But as time grew on they forgave them and put it behind. Still things weren't like they were; things would never be the same without Max.

"Where's Aline?" Isabelle asked looking around.

Jia made a quiet sound that almost sounded like a squeak. The both looked at her and realized she was crying.

Jace was confused, with a puzzled look on his face he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Aline's been missing for quite a while. I didn't tell Maryse because- because it's not my burden to put on you and with Clary now gone it gave me more reason not to tell her on the phone when she said you were all coming." She sniffled and wiped her tears away.

Isabelle and Jace exchanged looks. "_Aline's missing?!_ What did the Clave-"

"The Clave said she probably ran away. Aline wouldn't do that! She was so upset after the attack from Valentine and the death of her Cousin. She wasn't the same but still she wouldn't run away like that." Jia composed herself by now. "I'm sorry. You two make yourselves at home and I'll see you later." She smiled but they could tell it was easily faked.

Isabelle sank into the couch when the door closed. "She's right, Aline wouldn't do that."

"Was she even that close to Sebastian? Like the _real _Sebastian." Jace couldn't remember Aline ever bringing up Sebastian in the past.

Isabelle shook her head. "No, but she seemed close to-" She jumped up.

"What-"

"She was close with fake Sebastian when we were here last time. What if Aline's with him?" Her eyes grew wide. "Jace, what if she is with that sick bastard?! He killed Max, she was at Max's funeral and that _bitch_ is with him!" Now she was angry, Jace could tell that she was itching to punch someone. He took two steps back.

He gave her a look, "You _seriously_ think Aline is with Sebastian? I know she was into kinky stuff but I didn't take her for the demon type."

"I don't know but if she is I'm killing her!" She snapped. "When mom and dad get back I'm telling them."

_Could Aline really have no heart to do that?_ Maybe she was just under the control of Sebastian. But that wouldn't explain her running away and certainly Sebastian didn't come in to Alicante to get her and leave without being noticed. "You can't bring this up in front of Jia. Do you want them kicking us out?"

"Let them if their daughter is a traitor!" She stomped up the stairs and Jace heard a door slam shut.

Even if she didn't show her feelings that much, he knew that Isabelle was probably crying over her brother's death right now.

o.O.o

Clary was back at the apartment sitting on his bed. Jonathan didn't tell her anything after the ceremony. He just told her they would talk about it later then kissed her. She was getting used to the kissing but it scared her when his hands started to roam. Now it was later and she wanted to talk.

"What did I do tonight?" She watched him as he brushed his teeth through the open bathroom door. His eyes met her in the mirror. He spit into the sink, wiped his mouth, and put the tooth brush down. When he turned around he was grinning.

"You have made our hopes come true, my dear." He took her face in his hands. "We are invincible thanks to you." When he tried to kiss her she pulled back.

"But what exactly do you mean? What does this ring," She lifted her hand up, the ring gleaming in room light. "Have to do with any of that. Why did we give our blood to that demon lady?"

He groaned. "Why can't we just talk about this tomorrow? I've been waiting for this night from the moment I set eyes on you..." He pushed her back on the bed.

She froze for some reason.

_Jonathan is you're mate. You have to make him happy. Do what he says._ But three words went over all those. _**This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong.**_

Her hands pushed on his chest slightly. "Jonathan we can't."

He pulled back just to get a look at her face; his eyes seemed to be searching for something in hers. Then they narrowed. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. "Why can't we?" His tone was more mockingly then questioning.

"You're my brother." She said simply and looked away.

He laughed, "Look at me, Clarissa." When she didn't comply he jerked her face to look at him. "When I tell you to do something you _do it_. Just like I'm telling you that we belong _together_. We will rule _together_. We will breed _together_. _We will be __**together**_. Do I make myself clear?"

Her head started hurting again. A voice was telling her that she would be anything he wanted her to be.

She nodded slowly, the type of nod that said she understood but didn't mean she was okay with it. "You look flush; let me get you something to drink." He kissed her forehead and climbed off her. He opened the amour's doors that were in his room. She wondered why he would have something to drink in there. But when she didn't see clothes inside it and saw instead the chalice sitting on a shelf, she got even more curious.

"Why do you have that in there?" she asked as she moved to sit at the end of the bed.

He took the cup and brought it over to her. "It will help you feel better, drink." He held it to her lips.

She shook her head. "You gave this thing to the demon. My bloods in there with yours and I'm not about to drink blood."

He pushed the cup closer so it now was touching her lips. "It replenishes itself so our blood is gone. Now drink."

She licked her lips and stared into the cup. It was filled with a black substance and it smelt horrible. _It's just like taking medicine._ She took the cup in one hand and drank. She almost dropped the cup on the floor and she would have if Jonathan didn't take it and put it down on the night stand. She tried to throw up the substance that was now trailing down her throat. But it fought its way down. Her fingers clawed at her neck trying to breath.

"Jon-Jonathan!" She finally choked out. She fell forward in his arms.

His hand smoothed her hair down in a soothing way, "Shh." His thumb wiped the corner of her mouth. "It won't be as bad as last time."

She finally started to calm down when the burning went away. She felt different, she felt powerful. She looked up at Jonathan and smiled. "I feel good." She stood up.

He stared at her with this admiration she couldn't figure out. "Your eyes.." She looked at the full length mirror that was on the other side of the room.

From a far she could tell what he meant. She walked closer trying to make sure her eyes weren't tricking her with their color. They were black, just like Jonathans. "Is this alright?"

He smirked as he nodded. "You're more like me now. Demon and human. The only thing you have that I don't is Angel blood still left inside you, but compared to the amount of demon blood." He chuckled. "Let's just say you're not that innocent anymore."

The bedroom door opened and Aline walked in. "Interrupting again?"

"Yes. Get out." Clary snapped. She wanted alone time to be with Jonathan. She felt like she _needed _him more than anything. She curled up into Jonathan and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but this is important. The Clave knows what's coming tomorrow night."

Clary spoke next. "How?" She could tell Aline was stressed about this news with the bags under her eyes.

"We found the weakling who sent the fire message. All it said in it was that we're coming after twilight. He didn't get a chance to right anything specific luckily but now we've lost the element of surprise." Aline sat down in one of the chairs the room had.

Clary started pacing. "This doesn't mean anything. We still have the ring and it has to be more powerful than anything they have, right?"

"Right." Jonathan had a smug look on his face that told her he was pleased.

"What in the hell gor into you?" Aline arched her eyebrow.

She ignored the girl. "What does the ring do?" She asked Jonathan.

"It gives the power over demons and warlocks and Shadowhunters."

She stopped pacing and gaped at him open mouthed. "That is- No way- that's not possible."

"Lilith's blood gives control over demons, my half demon blood gives control over warlocks, and your angel blood gives control over Shadowhunters. It's an old demon legend. The combination of the three gives the ultimate power."

She understood now. "That's why you needed the book. But why would they let such a book exist if anyone could do this?"

He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Anyone can't do it. You have to be demon to read the book and the three blood sources you need for it to work aren't available to anyone but us. Pure Angel blood, pure demon blood, and pure half-blood aren't common."

"Then this isn't a problem. Only the Children of the Moon, Night, and Lylic aren't under our control." She pointed out.

"The Faeries are on our side. They like the winning team and that's us." Aline's smile was like a ghost.

Jonathan clapped his hands together. "Children of the Moon and Night it is. That is our problem and some Shadowhunters might be so too. The ring only works on Shadowhunter adults."

"That means Jace and Isabelle won't be under the possession." Aline added.

Clary's head snapped in her direction. "I'm not worried about them. Everyone has to be ready to face the Vampires and Werewolves, so get them ready. Now leave because we have a very busy day tomorrow and I would like to get some rest." She was surprised at her demanding tone but this felt natural.

Aline shoot Jonathan a look of disbelief. He erupted into laughter. "You heard her, out." Aline's piercing hatred could have burned holes through the walls as she walked out. The door slamming behind her.

Clary took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. "Where did that all come from?" She wasn't one for war especially not against the Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

_Shadowhunters, was she even one of them anymore? Or was she on her own. Jonathan said she wasn't like him but she wasn't like her old self anymore. She was different. She wanted to be like this. It made her veins run with electricity and her finger tips itched to use the power she had inside her. She liked it. _

"You've taken your place next to me." He was behind her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her stomach and his chin rested on her shoulder. "_God_, I want you so bad right now."

She turned and kissed him hard on the lips. Her kisses trailed down his jawline to his neck while her hands pushed him down so she could straddle him.

She bit his shoulder causing his fingers to dig into her ribs before sliding down to her hips. His thumbs traced circles into her exposed flesh slowly. Her hands fisted his shirt and she pulled him back to her lips.

She was the first to break away, gasping for breath. "Not tonight but trust me when we have the chance after the fight I want you to take me in _every _room of this house." She growled in his ear.

He shuddered and licked his lips. "Jesus, Clary." She smirked at the fact that she could make Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern like this.

She pecked him on the lips before getting off and shutting her night stand lamp off.

Tomorrow meant war and they were going to win.

o.O.o

Jace was sitting in the meeting hall. All Shadowhunters of ages 14 and up were called there. Jace was worried about what they had to say even if he didn't act like it. They were letting the underage Shadowhunters in at this meeting which meant something bad happened.

Voices filled the room and Jace caught a few of the words he heard.

_Their coming._

_What are we gonna do?_

_We're out numbered, now they have the children getting into this!_

_The Morgenstern's will slaughter us._

That last part made him flinch. They were referring to Clary and Sebastian as a whole. They were the Morgenstern's not just Sebastian or even Jonathan Morgenstern. But _The Morgenstern's. _

Tomorrow meant war and they had no idea what to do.

_**Okay so some clarification! Clary isn't under the influence of the cup anymore, I mean she kinda is but the cup made her turn dark so Jonathan doesn't really need to control her anymore. Her mind just automatically thinks like his. Also no one get all upset with the Clace not being together AT THE MOMENT. **_

_**I actually think the story is getting interesting right now but this is only chapter 5 and I kinda wanna make this a long story. So the next chapter won't have the war in it at all. It's most likely gonna be a Jace's POV rather than Clary's POV, if yah know what I mean. But exciting stuff will happen in the upcoming chapters!**_

_**Made this one nice and long for you guys and I expect lots of reviews or I no writey! Thanks for the ones I'm getting right now, love you guys. Don't be afraid to PM me with ideas or such lol.**_

_**Till next time! xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry this took so long to post guys! Also the garden I mention has a picture I will post on my profile and check my polyvore to see Clary's outfit! And I realized I haven't put Simon in this story and I couldn't believe it so he isn't in this chapter but he will probably be in the next.**_

"What's gonna happen tonight?" Alec played with the tip of his stele between his fingers. "I mean are more and more people gonna give their life in battle?"

Isabelle sighed, "AJ from down the street just turned 14 last week and now he has to fight. We didn't even fight that good when we were 14."

Jace stared out over the sea of people, Downworlders and ShadowHunters all together, except the faeries. It reminded him about their battle with Valentine, when he thought he was Clary's brother and when they almost gave up the Clave. Clary wasn't here to draw some special rune that would help so basically they were going into a war that they would lose. He's seen the new race of Shadowhunters fight and he had to admit it would take two of them against one of Sebastian's Shadowhunters.

"Did you see Jocelyn? She's a mess; she and Luke have been so worried about Clary. Luke said that he would do anything in his power to kill the bastard we call sweet Sebastian."

"Clary will be fine," Alec stated but then started rubbing his temples. "I hope. If she drank from that cup I don't know-"

"Shut up." Jace growled.

Alec bit his lip and looked down. Isabelle tried to calm Jace, "She's gonna be fine Jace."

He felt like a failure for even thinking of giving up. He wanted Clary to be safe in his arms but she was with a Monster doing God knows what. Everyone always left him, his parents, even Valentine, and he didn't want to lose her. Didn't they always say that when you found that special person, to never let them go? Jace was ready to fight to get her back. But a little voice in the back of his head worried that he would have to fight her to get the real Clary back.

The Consul stepped up from the crowd of people surrounding him. "Please everyone calm down! We need to- Please- quiet everyone!" everyone stopped talking and their attention moved to him. "Thank you. We beat Valentine Morgenstern with the help of our allies and we will beat his son-"

The door burst open and a girl with big eyes stopped running. "They're getting closer." Jace could tell she was a vampire, she was put on watch because she was one of the fastest Vampires they had. "Less than a mile away from the wards."

What happened next was so fast he couldn't comprehend it. Alec was thrown into the stone wall all the way on the other side of the room by some force. He heard a scream and saw that a werewolf was stabbed by a shadowhunter that had been standing next to him.

"Filthy Shadowhunter!" Magnus snarled, Jace realized he had thrown Alec across the room.

Everywhere Shadowhunters and Downworlders were fighting. You could tell that the Warlocks and Shadowhunters were working together but then why would Magnus have thrown Alec. Another warlock charged after him, he quickly dodged the blown and started running. A horrible realization popped into his head when he saw Maryse fighting with Izzy. It was as if the adult shadowhunters and warlocks were possessed. The only ones who were acting normal were the underage shadowhunters, werewolfs, and vampires.

He grabbed Maryse off Izzy who were both on the floor, "Jace what the _fuck _is going on!? My mother just attacked me!"

He shook his head and took in the hell around him. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse the doors of the building flew open and everyone stopped.

"_Hope we're not too late for the party." _

Jace wanted to throw up when he realized it was her voice that said the words. He took in her appearance; she looked the same except from one distinct feature. _Her eyes._ Pitch black as night like the bastards standing next to her.

Sebastian's gaze found Jace almost immediately. When Jace had the chance he would wipe that smirk off his face.

**o.O.o**

Clary felt like she could almost laugh at the stunned faces. "This does look so much fun and I could easily sit back and watch you all kill each other. But I and my brother are reasonably kind people even if none of you think so. Now this is what we offer, you give in completely to us and we let you live. Easy, simple and a lot less blood shed if you ask me. Or you can choose to fight and lose, trust me in the fact, you _will_ lose. By now if you're all not complete idiots you have figured out that all adult Shadowhunters and the Warlocks are in our control along with the faeries and demons on our side. So really this is a matter for the rest of you…" She trailed off with a smile.

Luke stepped forward so that she looked at him. "Clary what the hell happened to you?" He looked completely shocked as if she weren't really standing a few feet away from him or as if she had a demon standing on her head.

"Luke please don't make this harder than it has to be. Talk to the Werewolf's and convince them this is best. I don't want to see you get hurt." She pleaded.

Jonathan gave her hand a squeeze. "But she will if she has to." Luke's eyes flicked back on forth between Clary and her brother.

She heard him pushing through the crowd of people before she actually saw Jace walking toward her. "Sebastian let my girlfriend go." His teeth were clenched together and his stride long.

Jonathan held a hand up and two shadowhunters blocked his path to them. "Close enough, Angel Boy."

Jace tried to get around the mindless bodyguards but they wouldn't let him. "Do you want me to say it slower?_ Let-my- Girlfriend-the- hell-go_." He pronounced every word slowly.

"Jace."

_She felt this weird urge to go to him, have his arms around her as she nuzzled her head into his chest. To smell the sunlight that radiated off him. Feel his calloused hands in her hair and being so close they were like one. _

She shook her head letting the thoughts go. _Think straight_, she thought.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Her arms wrapped around one of Jonathans.

She could read it in his eyes, the hurt and anger. He blinked at her and his breathing noticeably increased. "Clary he did something to you. This isn't you! Can't you realize how wrong this all is? Remember everything he's done and why you hated him before. Remember the night he took you from the Institute. You told me you were scared and we were cuddled into each other by the fire."

She rubbed her temples, she was getting a headache. "That never happened; Jace and I feel better than I ever did."

Jonathan groaned impatiently. "I'm done with this. Back to business…" his voice grew louder. "So what will it be, let us rule over you or death?"

"I'd rather die a thousand times before rule under you!" Someone shouted.

"Fight to the death!" Another person spoke up.

She sighed, "Very well..Is that how you all feel?" Heads in the crowd shook, she even saw Isabelle and Alec shake their heads yes. But when she looked over at Luke he was un moving and started at Clary's mother a few feet away from him. As if she could feel his gaze, her mother's head turned and she thought she could see her mother's shoulders relax. If Luke said yes then he would fight her mother, would he even do that? Or would he let her kill him?

She didn't want to think about her friends and family dying. But she had a responsibility to do these things.

She walked over to Aline who was a few feet behind her and Jonathan. "I don't want who we talked about to be killed. Understand me? Injured I'll accept but they better be in one piece by the end of this." She whispered.

Aline nodded. Clary had talked to her this morning back at the headquarters. She had people who she didn't want to see dead and that she wanted held as prisoners if they had to be.

She turned to back to Jonathan and nodded.

**o.O.o**

Clary disappeared just as Sebastian shouted _'Attack'!_ And all hell broke loose again. Warlocks, Shadowhunters, and that new race of Shadowhunters against the young Shadowhunters, werewolfs, and the vampires. All Jace wanted to do was find Clary. Sebastian was out the door too. _Pathetic, _he thought to himself. _Doesn't want to get his hands dirty in the war he just started. _

Jace ran after him and it worried him that no one tried to stop him. Why wasn't he being attacked like everyone else?

Outside he could see red hair in the distance. He figured it would be best to go after her and not shout her name or else she would run faster. He didn't like how easy this was but he couldn't just leave her.

The streets were deserted because either you were fighting or you were hiding inside. She turned down a pathway he knew led to a small garden. The dirt walkway was cut off by tall hedges of bushes at least 10feet tall. Vines covered the top kind of making an arch way that led down to the garden. _He wondered if Sebastian left to find Clary and not because he didn't want to fight._ When he walked down the path he could see a small statue in the middle of the garden. His eyes took in the small garden, he didn't see Clary anywhere. Behind him he heard a twig snap.

"Looking for me?"

When he whipped around a fist collided with his face. He stumbled back a few feet, she was definitely stronger then she used to be. A lot stronger.

Her smiled was so innocent. "I'm faster, stronger and a whole lot smarter then you, Jace."

A smirk rose on his face, "You know I've never tried to make you feel like you weren't as good a Shadowhunter as me. And yes you might be stronger than me but faster and smarter I don't think I can believe."

A laugh rose in her voice. "You're really _that_ cocky aren't you?" She shook her head.

"You forgot something, _my Clarissa."_ He made a Tsking sound.

Her arms folded over her chest and her hip dropped. For a moment he saw the old Clary. "And what would that be, _my Jace_." Her face scrunched up when she realized she called him, _her Jace_.

"I trained you. "

_**DUN DUN DUHHHH! I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I swear I didn't want it to almost be a month before I updated this but I had so many things with school and cheerleading that I didn't have time to write and when I tried to…I got writers block! I can't promise when the next chapter will be up but I'm trying to write the next chapter of DTJ too. Sorry this is so short! It's late and I have school in the a.m. and I didn't want the fighting to be short either and for god's sake this is only chapter 6!**_

_**But I want you all to know that his story is going to take a big turn…Like It might turn into something you didn't think it ever would but I guess you will find out next chapter!**_

_**Till next time xoxo! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**I got comments like "Alec is an adult shadowhunter so why did Magnus attack him?" I did realize that and that was a typo on my behalf. It was supposed to be a shadowhunter kid but I wrote Alec instead. We can all pretend that Magnus is just so pissed at Alec he decided he wanted to lol. **

**Sorry again for not updating! Love you all..**

He pounced on her as if she were his prey. She fell onto her back, not expecting the blow. A hiss rose from her throat when his hands drove her shoulders into the ground. "_Clary_, look at me and try remembering. You hate Sebastian, I'm your boyfriend."

"Were my boyfriend. " She yelled. He felt the pressure where her legs wrapped around his waist and drove all her weight up and to the right. In an instant he was lying on his back with her straddling him. "Jace.." She smiled, it seemed like she was leaning down.

He craved her kisses. It had been so long since he was actually with his Clary. If he could, he would wash away any trace Sebastian had left on her. His eyes were focused on the soft pink too long that he didn't realize the knife she had pulled out of her boot.

"Clary!" He pushed her off and crawled backwards a little before springing to his feet. She came after him knife raised high. He trained her, so he knew exactly what she was going to do. Every move she threw at him he could block it. He tried his hardest to barely touch her. In his mind he tried thinking it was like the sparing practices they had minus her seriously trying to kill him.

Before long he had her pushed up against the tall bushes, his forearm pressing into the crevasse of her neck. "Listen to me_, Clarissa Adele Fray_, that's who you are. You aren't a Morgenstern and that bastard isn't your brother! Please Clary just try to think. _Clarissa Adele Fray_, that's your name."

She blinked at him, finally stopping her struggles. "What did you say?"

He couldn't tell if she was trying to trick him again. Her shoulders were completely relaxed and she peered up at him with a confused look as if he told her the sky was falling.

"You-you used to yell that when we teased each other. You always used my middle name."

o.O.o

He snuck up quietly. Before he saw them run this way. He knew that his Clary could protect herself long enough for him to show up and finally destroy the angel boy. When his eye sight landed on them he saw something shocking to him.

_Why wasn't she breaking his arm off?! How dare she let him even touch her that much!_ When Jonathan realized that she wasn't fighting him, he internally cursed. How in the hell was she slipping through the dark liquid he had forced down her throatwas beside him.

Stepping out of his hiding place, Clary directed her attention right to him. He could almost laugh at how foolish Jace was. Even with Clary clearly having her eyes on Jonathan he didn't turn. Jonathan raised his sword, aiming for the skull of his enemy, but before it could strike skin Jace was pushed out of the way.

o.O.o

She didn't think, she just acted. Jonathan was about to hurt Jace and part of her wanted to let him die but the other half wanted to know more. Something connected, those words kept playing in her head.

_Clarissa Adele Fray_

_Clarissa Adele Fray_

_Clarissa Adele Fray_

Jace's voice rang through her ears.

A very angry Jonathan met her as she broke back into reality.

"What are you doing?" he hissed under his breath.

A sharp pain was sent through her. She screamed out, the horrible shriek could be heard for miles. Falling to her knees and letting her head be thrown back she felt as if she would break in two. That all the moon and stars would spill from inside her.

Jace and Jonathan had begun fighting. She couldn't tell who was winning; the only thing in her mind was the excruciating pain. She didn't know where it was coming from. And then it stopped.

Her chest slumped forward in relief, her hands gripping the grass floor beneath. Short breaths in and out came from her diaphragm like hot licks of fire_. The ring._ It was in the same place as before, wrapped around her finger. She needed to stop this war she had started.

Taking one more glance to the battle between her brother and her boyfriend. She couldn't leave Jace. Even if she didn't know exactly what was going on between them she knew that if she let anything happen to him, she would regret it. But Jace could handle himself, right?

She was left with two choices.

_Leave Jace and save the lives of the helpless or Help take down her brother._

With her decision she found enough strength to stand and deep down inside she knew this was right.

**So I decided to update this tonight because I think you guys deserve it and even if it's short I think you guys will like it! I love the reviews and please keep them coming. I check my email every day and seeing them makes me smile. Love you guys!**

**And if you don't know why Clarissa Adele Fray is important then check out chapter 1.**

**Till next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_Almost a month since I last updated and I'm sorry! I think I have this HORRIBLE case of writers block…_

_Destruction._ The crazy hum of flapping wings. Blue sparked energy floating around that had come from the gifted. The contact one blade had with another. The grunts and moans of pain. But the blood is what stood out the most, it was everywhere. Dead bodies of the people she had known or seen lay scattered around the battle field.

In the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red. She turned fully and was met with the sight of her mother in combat with a young shadowhunter girl. It was clear that the girl was losing. "Mom!" When her mother didn't stop she tried again. "Jocelyn! Stop!" Her mother pushed the girl away, dropping her weapon to the dirt once she looked around. Her mouth fell open in a gasp. _"What.."_

Just when Jocelyn found her, Clary felt arms wrap around her waist pulling her to a sickening warm body. "KILL HER!" Jonathan pointed to their mother.

Before Clary could even scream, one of the new race shadowhunters obliged, plunging his steel tip through her mother's back and straight into her heart.

"No!" She fought against the hold he had on her. Slowly the blade was pulled out as if to torture her. Jocelyn's bottom lip quivered and her legs gave away underneath her. Falling into the death forced upon this stupid war. The whole world seemed to become a blur, her eyes masked with tears. Finally he let go, without a pause she ran straight to her mother. She pulled Jocelyn's head into her lap, stroking her hair as she chanted, _"Mom please! Wake up! Mom come on! Please don't leave me! I love you so much." _

Two hands scooped her under her armpits up to her feet, restraining her. "Clary listen to me. Listen to me!" Jonathan shook her from behind. His breath was warm but it touched her in such an iced feeling she shivered. "She was the _enemy_. Remember that they are the _enemy_. You and I-"

She broke free and spun around. Disgust was written on her face. "There is no you and I! You killed my mother. _OUR mother_! The only time those two words are in the sentence is when 'You will die and I will do it myself.'" She meant that. The words were venom that could ruin. But she could care less.

Jonathan killed her. She would never see her smile again. Or see one of her beautiful paintings. Experience a sunny day in central park together. Laugh harder than ever when Simon tried to ask her mother which band name she preferred. _And it was his entire fault._

His face hardened and his black eyes sliced though her. _"Shut up."_

Using both hands with the most amount of force she could contrive she pushed him. He barely moved except for one step back. His face was masked with a blank expression, keeping his thoughts contained. Her breaths were loud, the only thing she could hear. Not even the war going on around them could bring her mind to anything but staring at inky pools that stared back. They absorbed every detail but never gave off inside to their own.

What came out next was a surprise to him. _"Why?"_ One simple word and she showed the despair. The grieve. The longing to wonder why he would ever do such a thing. But then again he was her brother, a dark gloomy suction that would sweep her in if she became too close. She took a step back. He was just like his father. Kill the innocent or die fighting rival friends.

"Clarissa-"

She shook her head slightly. Her tongue skimmed the bottom of her lip, the lower part of her jaw started to shake, causing her to bite down to stop it.

_Run. _

Her legs took off in the opposite direction, pumping her arms to get more speed. She had to get away and find Jace. But out running Jonathan was a difficult task. Even if she was part demon now he was still faster. Sure enough she could hear pounding footsteps behind her.

Either this was the beginning to an end, or the end to the beginning.

**I'm sorry guys really. This is supppeerr short I'm having such hard time writing. I've been going through some stuff lately. And yeah…**

**Till next time xoxo**


End file.
